Such a method and device are known from WO 03/006288 A1. The known method for the prediction of the movement trajectories of a vehicle is used for preventing or reducing the consequences of an accident. The method is thus exclusively applied in emergency situations. This method for the prediction of movement trajectories only takes into account those movement trajectories in which as a result of a combination of a steering and braking intervention, the forces exerted on the wheels of the vehicle lie in a range corresponding to the maximum force that can be transferred from the wheel to the road. This is the stability limit when utilizing the maximum coefficient of friction. An automatic braking and/or steering intervention takes place based on the movement trajectories that have been calculated in advance.
A method for controlling the directional stability of a vehicle and for avoiding collision with an object located in the traffic lane is known from DE 10 2010 028 384 A1. This known method determines based on environmental signals if a critical situation with respect to driving dynamics exists or if a collision is imminent. The method is thus exclusively applied in emergency situations.